Jacob's Birthday Present
by mellyb6
Summary: It's Jacob's birthday and Bella has a very special present for him. Lemon. Outtake from Dealing With The Kangaroo but stands on its own. AU.


This is an outtake from my main fic, _Dealing With The Kangaroo _but I wrote it in a way that you don't have to be reading the main fic to understand what happens. It's Jacob's birthday and Bella has a very special present for him. I know some readers were asking for smut and I wasn't going to write this but then I decided that I would. I easily change my mind ;) So, enjoy some smut.

Big thanks to my beta **faite-comme-moi **for getting this back to me so fast! I would be lost without you. Really.

She doesn't read my main fic but I needed a way to show how much she means to me so this little outtake is dedicated to **Bforqueen**. You are such an amazing friend and I honestly can't thank you enough for what you did and said last night. I didn't think I could confide in someone like that. Don't change anything! Stay as cool as you are! And she has a wonderful Volturi fic. It's called _Fallen Princess _and the link is on my profile page. You should read it.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything Twilight related. This is written for fun, not money and I'm not Stephenie Meyer. She's the one owning everything. I just play with her characters.

**

* * *

****Jacob's Birthday Present**

_**Wednesday, 14th of January.**_

The two cars took off at full speed and, one second later, the movie credits rolled on the TV screen. The music was apparently a bit too loud for Bella because she jumped slightly in surprise. I was amazed by the fact that she didn't fall asleep like she usually did when she was snuggled against me. I didn't blame her for it; I liked the idea that she felt safe enough to let her guard down. Besides, getting everything ready for tonight must have exhausted her. We only ate pizza and cake but she had insisted on baking the cake. She was Bella, after all. Ordering pizza wasn't something she liked doing yet it was _my _birthday and she'd wanted to please me. Her cake was incredible, though. It was huge and could have fed a whole army; that is, me. As I told her, it was my cake, I could do whatever I wanted with it. If this meant practically inhaling it then so be it.

"Did you like the movie?" Bella asked, pulling away from me to stretch her arms.

"Yep. Thank you. Actually, thanks for the entire evening. It was perfect." She flashed me a bright smile, surely satisfied. I hadn't wanted to do anything special for my birthday. What was the big deal about turning 24, anyway? Especially when I wasn't ageing. But Bella didn't give me any choice. We had to do something. I was glad I'd listened to her.

"And it's not over yet. Wait here." She left the room, still smiling and was back within seconds. The smile hadn't disappeared from her face but it had taken on a mischievous look. I didn't know what she was doing, which made me very nervous.

"What are you doing, Bella?"

"It's a surprise. Close your eyes." I really didn't want to but I didn't have a choice, either. I swallowed a big gulp of air and did as I was told. Then, I heard her step behind the couch to cover my eyes with some sort of cloth.

"Bella, what…"

"Sshh…Trust me," she whispered, her mouth so close to my ear that I felt her tongue against it when she spoke. Awesome. So now I was blindfolded and very turned on. I liked surprises. This type of surprise was even better.

Bella did a good job with the blindfold because I couldn't see anything at all. Everything was black so I had to rely on my hearing instead. Bella being quite clumsy was helping me more than I'd expected. I knew the very second she backed away from the couch to come stand in front of me. My legs automatically spread to make room for her. She cupped my face in her hands, my heartbeat accelerating so much at her touch. She pressed her lips to mine, which had the immediate effect of making me moan as I tasted the chocolate still on hers. I never refused her this and she had already been granted entrance in my mouth before she even asked for it.

I could feel Bella's stomach slightly pressed against my chest when she bent over to leave kisses all over my face and my neck. I wanted what she was doing more than anything but not if it was going to hurt the baby.

"Stop worrying about it. Even without seeing your eyes, I can tell what you're thinking. I know what I'm doing. And for God's sake, Jake, do something with your hands." I couldn't see her but I knew that she was pouting at me. I reached for her carefully until I found her waist.

My pressure on it increased involuntarily when I felt her hands move from my shoulders to my chest. She scratched my tee-shirt all the way down. Not seeing her was driving me crazy yet I didn't want to ruin everything so I shut up and enjoyed since it seemed that it was what she wanted me to do. A growl escaped me as I felt her fingertips playing just above the belt that held my jeans in place. Suddenly, out of nowhere, her mouth was back on mine, rough and hungry. I heard some movement but even though she seemed to shift on her feet or something like that, Bella's lips never left mine. And then, I felt her knee pressing against my crotch.

"Oh, God," I hissed, grasping her ass because no matter what she said, it was impossible to stop thinking about the baby. I didn't want to press too much on her waist. I pulled her body to mine, causing her knee to completely press between my thighs. These jeans weren't making it any easier for me.

"You okay, Jake?" Bella asked, her hands already busy lifting my tee-shirt. I let go of her for one second to get rid of the clothing. She repeated her question and, really, really, I wanted to see her. It was fun for a while but I could only take that much.

"I…shit…I want to see you." I couldn't even speak when she was pressing her knee to me. The moment I told her what I wanted, she stilled her movements and took her hands off of me.

"If you take it off, I'm stopping everything. You don't want me to stop, do you?" She leaned over to kiss my neck, licking my skin and making me growl once again. My hold on her ass tightened. "That's what I thought."

Bella's hand kept on roaming over my bare chest painfully slow. She was teasing me and I didn't need any help to picture her face in my mind. She must have been grinning, knowing the power she had on me right now. I couldn't do anything but obey her. It was actually strange to see Bella, so to speak, acting like this. I guess the fact that I was blind was helping her get wilder.

I hissed loudly when I felt her hand brush against my abs, making my whole body shudder. I moved on the couch to try to ease the tightness in my pants. It wasn't working. Besides, Bella's hand tracing random lines over the waistband of my jeans but not really going further down wasn't helping. Then, she kissed my shoulders while my hands made their way under her sweater. She hummed against my skin.

Finally, I felt Bella's hands on my belt. They grazed against the denim of my jeans, which made me buck my hips and it took all my willpower to not throw the blindfold away. She deliberately pressed her hand to my erection almost in the same way she did with her knee earlier.

"Are you all right, Jake?" She was kidding, right? From the way she was teasing me I couldn't be all right. I was feeling hotter than ever and her quiet moans every time my hands touched the side of her breasts were turning me on even more. Plus, I realized that the whole me-being-blindfolded part of this was very hot, too. "You look a bit uncomfortable. Let's get rid of this, shall we?" She tugged on my jeans, unbuckling the belt and undoing the zip so fast that my pants were down to my ankles before I had time to register it. The thing I noticed was that when it happened, Bella moved completely out of my reach.

I tried to catch my breath but I didn't have time to do so. I heard some shuffling around followed by the feeling of Bella's hands on my knees and my breathing was wild again. She was using me as a support to lower herself down. Without totally realizing what I was doing, I moved closer to the edge of the couch. I didn't know where her head was, though, so I stopped myself before bumping abruptly into her, which would have ruined everything.

We were so quiet that I could clearly hear her breathing. As a matter of fact, I could feel it on my underwear, too. Bella's hand gripped my erection when I wasn't expecting it and my head fell back. My hands grasped the cushions and I forced myself to keep them to my sides. Bella massaged me for quite a long time and even though her rhythm was somehow the same as always, I had never enjoyed it more. She knew exactly what she was doing. She knew exactly how to set me off or how to make me last longer. She knew that brushing her thumb over the tip would make me groan and she knew that gripping me harder would make me thread her fingers with mine. She knew all of this but on top of all, she knew that…

"Oh, shit!" I hissed when I felt her tongue replacing her thumb. I would have been lying if I said that I had been surprised by this move. I was aware that it was coming. Every time Bella did this, though, my heart went crazy. She always claimed she didn't know what she was doing. She couldn't be more wrong.

I felt her tongue travel up and down my length several times. She was taking her time and given that it'd been a while since we'd done something like this, I wasn't complaining. But each time her tongue would brush against the head, my whole body would jerk, causing her to chuckle, the vibrations thus increasing how aroused I was feeling.

She must have decided that she was done teasing me because one second she was leaving kisses where her tongue had been before and, a second later, she took me in her mouth. Then, my hand which wasn't holding Bella's flew to my face. The blindfold was off and after a few seconds when everything was too bright, I finally saw Bella. She was so beautiful, with some of her hair stuck to her face because of the sweat. She looked up at me, shaking her head

when she realized I'd disobeyed her.

"I'm closing my eyes!" I exclaimed as she stilled her motions. I really didn't want her to stop now. "Just…please…don't…don't stop." And I closed my eyes. I had to admit that hearing and feeling the sucking was almost better than doing this plus watching her. I didn't need to watch her since I knew how she looked. My head fell back, my hips bucking so much that the thought of hurting her crossed my mind once again. Yet, I erased it quickly. We'd done this before and I'd never hurt her. And she was _so_ good at it.

"Bella…I…I." I didn't have to finish my sentence for her to understand. She increased her rhythm, her tongue flicking now and then. I didn't think I could take it any longer when, suddenly, she grazed my full length with her teeth, effectively sending me over the edge. My entire body shook, my hand pressed hard on hers and before I could open my eyes, I heard her swallow. If I hadn't just come, _this_ would have been my undoing. She was amazing.

"That was…fantastic," I managed to say when Bella stood up, a smug smile on her face. She snuggled against me while I tried to slow my heartbeat and my breathing.

"Happy birthday, Jake."

* * *

So...what do you think? Reviews? I love reviews ;)


End file.
